Fragile
by Mesita
Summary: Jou has an abusive father, and he seeks refuge in none other than Seto Kaiba. But will it work? [JouSeto] Story COMPLETE
1. Abuse

****

:: Kitzaku-san ::

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh! Or it's characters. All I own is the horribly pictured abuse scenes. O.o;

****

Authoress Note: As most people may know... I do _not_ write angst. I'm horrible at it. But lately, my life hasn't been a bed of roses so I've been too depressed to write... happy stuff. So here's some horrible angst to... make you not happy. U.u

****

Pairings: Jou/Seto

****

:: Fragile ::

"Stupid boy! Can't do a thing right!" Jou's Father's hand came crashing to the side of Jou's face. The youth was flung across the floor, stopped only by the wall. He curled his knees to his chin and held the burning mark on his face. He could feel the bruise already forming through the sting.

"I'm... sorry!" Jou choked through clenched teeth, forcing himself to ignore the throbbing pain he'd grown quite used to.

"Sorry won't fix what you've done!" his Father slammed the cabinet door shut, causing the dishes inside to rattle and clang against one another. "I can't bring home a girl tonight because the house is a fucking mess! What did you do? Throw a party?"

Jou shook his head. "I was only-"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear your pathetic problems." His Father drew a cigarette from his back pocket and lit it. "As a matter of fact, I don't want to see you. I need to get out of here." He puffed a cloud of smoke. "And you... when I get home, I had better find a clean house and dinner on the table. Or you'll find yourself wishing you were adopted."

"I already do." Jou muttered under his breath.

"What was that?!"

"I'm only talking to myself."

"Stupid boy." His Father mumbled, grabbed his coat and headed for the door. "It's a wonder he has any friends." And with a slam, the door shut.

On the floor, Jou slumped over. Tears were trying to force their way down his face, but the blonde had long since forgotten how to cry properly. He managed to push himself up and begin his chores on cleaning up the house.

In his father's rage, there had been a lot of broken dishes. Almost all of the glass dishes were gone, and they would now eat mostly off of plastic or paper plates.

Something wet ran down Jou's cheek and he reached up to wipe it away. Could it have been a real tear? When he looked at his hand, he saw it was only blood. That would have to be cleaned up first so he wouldn't bleed over everything.

Jou made it to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. There was a huge gash on his left temple as well as that bruise where his Father had slapped him. But where did the gash come from? Jou strained to remember.

The memory suddenly flew back at him with full force. Jou's father had come home to find the house a mess and had thrown his beer bottle at Jou to express his anger. It shattered on contact, sending shards in all directions.

Tentatively, Jou cleaned his wound and bandaged it. If anyone at school asked, he would casually explain that he'd fallen and hit his head. This wouldn't be the first time it happened, but he was running out of ideas.

He went back to cleaning up the shards of broken glass, and continued to sweep the rest of the kitchen. At times, he was surprised at how calm he was, his father had gone rather easy on him that night. At least he had the house to himself for a few more hours. But why didn't Jou just run away? He would never admit it, but he was scared. He was so scared his Father would find him the moment he left home. And besides, Jou may have appeared to be a source of his drunken father's anger, but he was also a stress reliever. Or, in other words, the punching bag. If Jou left, his father might try and hurt someone else.

--

Jou's stomach growled as he trudged along the sidewalk to school. He'd gone to bed last night without any dinner on his father's orders. He wasn't to have any breakfast either on account of his father wanted him out of his face.

"Hey, Jou!" a voice called from behind him. Jou turned around to see Honda running to catch up with him. "What's the deal? You were supposed to wait with me on the corner."

Jou's eyes widened. "I completely forgot, man. I'm sorry." Jou normally waited for Honda just outside his house on the corner, but this morning, he wanted to be as far from his home as possible.

"Ah, it's a first offense, don't worry." Honda grinned and the two continued to walk towards the school in silence. After some time, Honda spoke up. "You're awfully quiet today, what gives?"

Jou shrugged. "I'm just tired, I guess."

Honda looked over, concerned. "You've been acting weird lately. And it's not just today. Is something going on?"

Jou forced a laugh. "No, no. I'm just fine. It's like I said, I'm tired." 

"Holy shit, and what did you do to your face!? You didn't run into another wall again did you?"

"Jounouchi ran into a wall again? Goes to show how stupid dogs can be." A sinister voice made it's way over to them.

Honda whirled around to see Seto Kaiba leaning against the wall of the courtyard. "Listen, Kaiba! You just watch it!"

"Watch what? The dog? Is he going to do a trick?" Seto laughed.

Jou didn't say anything, he didn't even look up. Instead, he shifted the weight of his backpack and continued to go toward the school. He had enough problems at home, and he didn't want to make anything worse at school. Perhaps if he just ignored Seto, he'd eventually leave him alone.

"Doesn't look much like a trick," Seto sneered. "And it looks like he got into a dog fight—not running into a wall."

Jou closed his eyes and continued walking. He'd never done anything to Seto in the first place, so he didn't understand why the multi-billionaire chose him to pick fun at. Since Jou's guard was down, Honda rushed to defend him.

"Kaiba, why don't you just go consult your laptop if you want to see any tricks. But until then I suggest you leave Jou alone!"

"And if I refuse?" Seto grinned.

Honda took a deep breath and raised his fists. "Then we fight."

"Fight?" Seto laughed whole-heartedly. "Hardly! You know very well I can beat you; hands down."

Jou was almost to the school doorway now. Kaiba was standing next to the door and Jou was forced to walk past him before he made it to the door. As he passed, however, Kaiba's arm show out and he grabbed Jou by the collar. "How come you won't fight back?"

Jou didn't answer. He looked down at the ground. Kaiba shook him furiously. "Answer me!"

"Leave Jou alone!" Honda ran towards the multi-billionaire, but his other fist shot out and moment later, Honda was on the ground, holding his gut and writhing in pain.

In the meantime, Seto's attention was back on Jou. He shook the blonde again. "Look at me!" When Jou didn't respond, Seto forced his face up so their eyes met, but only for a brief moment. Seto's eyes went wide with shock and he raised his fist. "Stupid dog."

And he punched Jou square in the jaw. The boy hit the ground and didn't bother to get up. Jou was tired, hungry and his body ached all over. "Aren't you going to get up?" Seto growled. Jou only wiped the blood from his mouth and shook his head.

"If I got up, you would only hit me again."

Seto's face went stern and Jou recognized it to be of the same anger whenever his father was about to hit him, and hard. Jou flinched and held his eyes shit tight, bracing himself for the attack.

Instead of receiving the anticipated blow, two gentle hands latched to his shoulders and helped him up. Gentle? Slowly, Jou opened his eyes to see Seto Kaiba's soft gaze. It appeared to be a miracle as to how only moment before, his face was so full of anger and it was now filled with compassion. Even more so, Jou was confused to see just a nice look on Seto's face.

"So then, it really is true..." Seto said.

"I... told you." Honda gasped from his spot on the ground. He was now in an Indian position, arms folded. "But you didn't have to go far enough to hurt us _both_."

"It was all I could do to make sure me accusation were correct." Seto pulled a very confused Jou to his feet.

"What are you talking about?" Jou asked. Instead of answering, Seto turned to Honda.

"Honda, thank you for your insight, but I will take things from here."

Honda hesitated. "But you hate him. I can't trust you, _ass_."

Seto narrowed his eyes. "I would re-consider that comment."

Honda opened his mouth to shoot something back, but changed his mind. "See ya later, Jou." He called behind his back and he disappeared inside the school.

Jou blinked a few times, trying to pull everything together, but things were swimming around in his brain and nothing was sorted out. "Excuse me, Seto. But I really need to get to class." Jou pushed past the grip of the brown haired boy and half ran to the doors.

"Jounouchi!" Seto called after him. "We have to talk!"

"Since when do you want to _talk_ with me?" Jou scowled and opened the doors to the school and went in. Seto followed in the same manor. "You only want to pound my face into the dirt!"

"Stop running, Jou." Seto said calmly and Jou ignored it, of course. A sudden rush of anger surged forward and Seto grabbed Jou's upper arm and whirled him around. "Damn it, listen to me!"

Jou tried to escape Seto's grasp once more, but his grip was too tight and firm. He figured only pain would follow. He'd lived long enough with it to realize the pattern. Jou closed his eyes and braced himself.

Seto's voice softened again. "Jou, please hear me out. Don't do that, I'm not going to hit you."

"Nothing's stopped you before." Jou gritted through his teeth.

"That was when I was the only one who hit you... or so I thought."

Jou opened an eye. "What the hell are you getting at?"

"I mean someone is hitting you before _I_ get the chance to. I can see it in your eyes, and in your body movements." Seto said slowly. "At the orphanage, there were a lot of children who'd had abusive parents. I'm saying that you show all the symptoms. And what happened in the courtyard just proved my point."

Jou realized and his arms dropped to his sides. His joints ached still from the hours of scrubbing he had performed the night before. "But, why would you care if someone else beat you to...abusing me?"

"Because." Seto let go of Jou's arm. "You are _mine_. Only _I_ can get under your skin. Only _I_ can irritate you. And anyone who dares try to deprive me from that they will answer to me."

Jou growled under his breath. "Sadist."

"And damn proud of it. My point is, someone is turning you into something else. You're not the same Jounouchi I love to torture." He pointed to the gash on Jou's temple that had opened and was now bleeding freely again. Jou hadn't realized the pain until Seto pointed it out. "Tell me, who is doing this to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"If you won't let me help you, things will only get worse."

"You said yourself _I_ belonged to you! How come you want to help me?" Jou snapped.

"Fine." Seto shrugged. "I'm not helping you. But you _are_ mine and you're obligated to tell me what I want to know." 

Jou sighed. Seto's cold personality may just be the thing Jou needed to take to survive his own father's beatings. Could Seto possibly know how to help him after all? He did say that there were other children at his orphanage that were abused. Jou stared at the ground for a brief moment before clenching his fists and looking straight into Seto's eyes.

"My father."

****

TBC!

Ending Notes: Oh wow... angsty.

****

Yami Muse: I didn't do it! I'm not her angst muse!

****

Yugi Muse: I'm... halfway innocent too. I gave her the perverted ideas.

There weren't any perverted ideas in here...!

****

Yugi Muse:...oh.

If neither of my YGO muses made me write angst then who did?

****

Aracd: Huh? I was too busy reading the newspaper.

****

Malik Muse: ME! MUAHAHAHHAHAHAAA!

****

Yami Muse: Malik-y poo!

I gotta new muse?... oh no....

****

Malik Muse: R&R please! ^.^


	2. Refuge

****

:: Kitzaku-san ::

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh... sadly. I don't even own Jou's dad. Which is a MAJOR relief...

****

Authoress Note: Kitzaku-san is back with the second chapter to Fragile... FINALLY! Gomen ne, minna-san! I've been wrapped up with schoolwork and especially: BAND. I know everyone who's in Marching Band would see what I mean. X.x But never fear, I've taken the time to sit on my butt and write!

And I want to thank everyone who reviewed! Especially Fire Tears, Moonchild DJ, Vera, Blue Lagoon Loon, Yami Megami, Falcona Skywolf, Joey Rose, Ieyre and Ozark the MoonHead (you'd better update again soon, Ozark- Your story kicks!)

Thanks for the suggestions and the questions about the story. It gives me ideas! Especially since Writer's Block is nearing. I can feel it. I always go back and forth between Writing and Drawing. And I've been drawing a lot so my writing is diminishing. Must... start... writing!

****

:: Fragile ::

"Fine." Seto shrugged. "I'm not helping you. But you _are_ mine and you're obligated to tell me what I want to know." 

Jou sighed. Seto's cold personality may just be the thing Jou needed to take to survive his own father's beatings. Could Seto possibly know how to help him after all? He did say that there were other children at his orphanage that were abused. Jou stared at the ground for a brief moment before clenching his fists and looking straight into Seto's eyes.

"My father."

Seto only looked surprised for a brief moment. So brief in fact that he didn't even realize it himself. But afterwards, he only sighed and even that was as invisible as his expression. "I should have known."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means exactly what I said." Seto scoffed. "Who else _could_ it be?"

Jou looked sidelong to the ground. The school bell rang but neither of them paid it much mind. They both stood in the empty hallway for a moment in silence. Then, Anzu had rounded a corner and marched right up to them. She was wearing a hall monitor sash and her arms were folded.

"You two had better get to class and-" she had noticed Jou's gash. "Oh my god! What happened!" But along with Jou's gash, she noticed Seto standing there as well. "Seto! What have you done to him! Ugh! I'm reporting you! Why don't you ever give it a rest?"

Jou's mouth opened to protest, but a glare from Seto forced him to shut up and sink back closer to the wall. 

Anzu looked back and forth between them and tutted. "Come on you two. Jou, you're going to the nurse and Kaiba, I think you need to talk to the Assistant Principal."

If Jou wasn't already against the wall, he would have taken another step back. "No, that's alright. I-I'm just fine." Truth was, if he went to the nurse, she would notice his other wounds as well. And that meant he'd have to spill everything out and things might only get worse instead of getting better. Once they got to his father, he might be out for blood.

"Joey!" Anzu cried. "You're bleeding from a giant hole in your head! You're not just fine- wait!" She gasped. "Oh my god... he's probably delusional. You'll have to see that nurse!"

Seto carefully stepped in-between Anzu and Jou. "There will be no need to Jou going to the nurse."

"What are you talking about?" Anzu tapped her foot impatiently. "You should be on your way to the Assistant Principal! You've got to control your temper if you're going to take it out on Joey!"

"And you should learn to keep your nose where it belongs." Seto leaned in close to her face. "I will clean Jou up. He obviously does not need to see the nurse."

Jou blinked a few times. He was getting a little dizzy from losing so much blood. His shirt was already a different color than it was when he'd left the house that morning. But was Seto actually sticking up for him?

Anzu looked flabbergasted (Authoress: XD don't you hate that word?). "You're **both** crazy! Listen Seto, you really need to learn about friendship. Friends try to help each other when they see someone in pain! I can see that Jou needs professional help. And you do too, though mentally not physically!"

Seto laughed and carefully took a hold of Jou's arm and began leading him down the hallway towards the bathroom. Anzu was screaming after them.

"I wasn't _done_ yet!" But a teacher opened a door to a classroom and held a finger to her lips. Anzu looked sheepish, but kept quiet. (Authoress: For once.)

Meanwhile, Seto led Jou to the bathroom and dampened a paper towel. Carefully, he brought it to Jou's head and began to clear the blood away. Jou winced lightly when Seto rubbed over a still-tender bruise.

"Seto..." Jou whispered lightly.

"Hm?"

"Why're you... doing this?"

"Because." Seto got a new paper towel. The old one had gone red. "I don't want you bleeding all over the school. Albeit Anzu is already talking of how I 'beat you up'."

Jou remained silent for a while. Seto must have known that his secret couldn't get out. But would he realize what would happen if everyone though that Seto had done this to him? He must have, but it puzzled Jou when Seto didn't care. And he was so gentle in cleaning up the blood, that Jou began to feel more relaxed around him. Soon the blood had clotted and Seto had cleaned up his face.

"You don't have to do this." Jou murmured. "I've been through much worse."

Seto raised an eyebrow, but brought it down immediately should Jou take note. "Worse than this?"

"Much worse." He stated like it was nothing.

Seto frowned. Not even the children in the orphanage had it bad. Sure, there was a bit of bruises scattered around them. Their hands had chemical burns on them and they had this constant look of fear in their eyes. But that appeared to be all that was wrong. What did Jou's father do that made it all so much worse? But first of all, should Seto even ask? He didn't want to break what little trust the blonde had in him already.

Jou began to peel off the shirt that was covered in blood. Some blood had already dried and it hurt to pull it off. Seto gasped when he saw the state of Jou's chest. Beside the pink bloodstains, horrible black and purple bruises were spread out across his upper chest. Deep cuts ran down his arms and there was an innumerable amount of scars and new cuts on his back.

Without thinking, Seto blurted out. "Jounouchi, what has he been _doing_ to you?"

Jou hadn't minded taking his shirt off, but when he realized how abnormal he must look to someone, he raised the shirt close to him, to hide. "Who? You mean _Father?_" Jou laughed forcedly.

"Yes. Your Father." Seto got ready to dampen another paper towel. "Who else would I be talking about?"

A sudden wave of embarrassment flooded Jou and he sank to the floor. "No, no, this wasn't him. It's from... fights. Yes, that's it. I get in a couple fights now and then."

Seto looked sideways at him. "Fights?"

"Yes."

"With who?"

"Oh..." Jou trailed off. "You know, people."

"Yugi mentioned you stopped fighting a long time ago." Seto brought the paper towel over to him.

"He... did?"

"Stop lying, Jounouchi." His hand advanced towards a shoulder to wipe the bloodstains away, but Jou pulled back.

"Just... stop it."

Seto paused for a moment. "Jou, it's all right..." And he advanced once more, this time touching Jou's trembling skin. But the blonde pulled back again and shrank to a corner. Seto frowned again, but did a double take. Jou was trembling?

He took the opportunity to look at Jou's face. His eyes glazed over like he was crying, but there were no tears evident. He took note of Seto staring, and pulled his knees to his chin and hugged himself. "Don't come near me..."

"Jou, stop being ridiculous. I'm not hurting you. I haven't yet."

"Just don't try to help me! You don't understand!"

Seto looked confused. Only moments ago, Jou seemed to trust him only moments before. What had he done to make him so hostile? Seto stopped thinking. Why did he care if Jou got hurt? _Because **you** were supposed to do it_. Wasn't that a little odd to want to be the only one who hurt someone? _You wanted him to notice you._ Well he's noticed him alright, but not in a particularly good way. Jou and Seto never got along. At all. Or was it the other way around? Jou never got along with Seto. _And Seto's approach to Jou was completely wrong_.

"You're afraid of me, aren't you." Seto stated calmly.

"No. The only person I'm afraid of is..." he trailed off.

"Your father."

"SHUT UP!"

"Sorry."

Jou's eyes widened and he looked up. Seto... apologize to him? What was up with that? He blinked a few times, trying to get a few things straight. Seto hated him. He'd always hated him. And all Jou wanted was to be a friend to him, since he obviously had a lack of that. But things never turn out the way one plans them. Jou's attention lately, had been ripped from Seto now that his Father's beatings were getting worse.

Seto noticed his folly, and silently swore to himself. "Listen, Jounouchi. I don't know what's going on in that thick skull of yours, but you're getting the floors of the school dirty. Now let me clean you up and I'll leave you alone." For now, he added to himself.

Jou gave in, quietly allowing Seto to cleanse his wounds. For a long time, neither one spoke, or even thought about anything.

That day seemed to go by too fast. Days at school were always like that for Jou. School was the only time when he actually felt accepted. For the rest of the day, Seto kept his word and stayed away from him. But he was always there, not too far away, keeping a close watch on the blonde, like a bodyguard.

Occasionally, Jou would look around just to see if Seto was watching. It didn't give him a creepy feeling at all. Rather, it gave him a sense of security. But what would Seto do once Jou came home? He wouldn't confront his father, would he? Jou shuddered at the thought.

Honda was walking home with Jou, as he usually did. Seto, much to both their disappointment had had a mandatory executive meeting for KaibaCorp and was unable to watch Jou that evening.

"So, did you talk to Seto?"

Jou raised an eyebrow. "About... what?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Honda said. "Don't think Seto is the only one who knows. I'm here to help too."

Jou stopped. Had Seto leaked the secret out? Who else knew? Subconsciously, he glared at Honda and his own heart tried to fill with sudden hatred for Seto. The brown haired teen raised his hands in defense.

"Oh no no no! I'm the one that let Seto know, Jounouchi." Honda tried. "You've been scaring me to death, and I hoped Seto might help."

"You... thought Seto would help me?" Jou stared at him blankly. Before today, the whole school knew that Jou and Seto did _not_ go together. How could Honda have possibly known that Seto would even think to help him?

"Well... he knows a lot about those types of things..."

True. "And you told no one else?"

"Not even Yugi."

They were at Jou's doorstep. He sighed and gripped the straps of his backpack tighter. "Good."

"Jou do you want me to-?"

"No, it's alright." Jou forced a smile in Honda's direction. "He's not home yet, I'll survive. See you in school tomorrow."

"Well alright..." Honda looked a little scared of standing even in front of Jou's house. And he left rather quickly. Jou stepped inside, and the usual smell of stale beer swept him over. It was amazing that no matter how much Jou's father forced him to clean up enough that the chemicals burned at his hands, the house always appeared as a mess.

Jou sighed and placed his backpack on the couch and took off his shoes. He was about to sit down when a voice hissed from the kitchen.

"Welcome back, boy."

Jou's eyes widened with shock. His father's beat up old truck wasn't in the driveway! He couldn't have been home!

"I've got a little surprise for you." The voice hissed again. His father came out of the kitchen and stood before Jou, his breath reeked of cheap beer. "I did a little rearranging today." Jou gulped, still not saying anything. His father broke what little silence there was by pointing to the garage door. "Have a look."

Hesitantly, Jou walked towards the door. His father hit him hard on the head, yelling at him to hurry up. Head swimming, Jou managed to grip the door handle and step into the garage.

There was his father's truck, there must have been enough space that he could park in there now. But in the corner was a tiny space with a scraggly blanket, a pillow and a box full of clothes.

"Home sweet home." And he pushed Jou in the garage, and slammed the door shut.

Jou stood for a moment, trying to sort things out. This couldn't be his room... could it? He went to his 'room' and stared at it for a moment. Then, as suddenly as he had decided to stop years ago, tears ran down his face. Things became clear to him once more. His father had thrown away everything he owned. All his precious belongings that allowed him to stay sane through the years were now reduced to a blanket, pillow and a box of clothes.

It was a good thing he'd had his deck of Duel Monsters and his portable CD player in his backpack. That was just about all he had left.

The tears stung his cuts with their salt and try as he might he couldn't stop them. He collapsed on his 'bed' and burst into heaping sobs. The first time he'd cried in years.

Before he cried himself to sleep, however, his mind threw out a phrase that not even he caught.

"Seto, where are you when I need you most?"

****

TBC

****

Ending Notes: ... Oh man... I would _die_ if all I had was just those few items left...

****

Yami Muse: -cries in his pancake batter-

****

Otogi Muse: -pats Yami's back- It's OK. ^.^ -gives him a Sno-Globe-

****

Yami Muse: Eh? You're not Malik! Where's Malik?

****

Otogi Muse: Erm... Kitzaku-san traded him like... a week ago. Where've you been?

****

Yugi Muse: o.O; Obviously he hasn't been here. Anyway, sorry about no R&R Food Fire Tears! Yami's... crying in it.

****

Yami Muse: T.T Shut up!

****

Otogi Muse: But I've got R&R Sno-Globes! ^.^ Perfect gifts for the holiday season that's coming like.. two months early. 


	3. Safety

****

:: Kitzaku-san ::

****

Authoress Note: Hey, wow everyone who re-reviewed this. I did some research and it appears I'm not the only one who got deleted. I mean, someone got deleted **6** times! If I were them, I'd just stop with the lemons and run off to something else. I mean, what can you do if you're at the mercy of a bunch of Kindergarten teachers?

****

Disclaimer: **Otogi**: Kitzaku owns nothing, I tell you... NOTHING! Except maybe my dice earring. Which literally sucks because it looks **way** better on me.

****

::Fragile::

Jou stood for a moment, trying to sort things out. This couldn't be his room... could it? He went to his 'room' and stared at it for a moment. Then, as suddenly as he had decided to stop years ago, tears ran down his face. Things became clear to him once more. His father had thrown away everything he owned. All his precious belongings that allowed him to stay sane through the years were now reduced to a blanket, pillow and a box of clothes.

It was a good thing he'd had his deck of Duel Monsters and his portable CD player in his backpack. That was just about all he had left.

The tears stung his cuts with their salt and try as he might he couldn't stop them. He collapsed on his 'bed' and burst into heaping sobs. The first time he'd cried in years.

Before he cried himself to sleep, however, his mind threw out a phrase that not even he caught.

"Seto, where are you when I need you most?"

****

Chapter 3

Jou wasn't at school the next day. It was as simple as that. To some people that didn't mean a thing to them. Others were a little concerned. Some people thought to stop by after school and check up on him. And there was that select few that constantly worried every moment. Wondering if they should leave then and there to see if he was OK.

And Seto Kaiba was one of those select few.

He pined over Math problems, his mind poured out answers to Chemistry exams. But all the while, in the furthest recesses of his mind, was the lasting image of Jounouchi in the bathroom less than 24 hours ago, where he so cautiously tended to his wounds. It stood there, bright and standing out in front of all his memories. Trying to shroud even that with Mokuba. Truth be told, he wouldn't go away.

Seto, perhaps the only person who knew how to help Jou, felt powerless just then. He, sitting safe at school, with the only danger being if his pen exploded his in eye. Whilst Jou was probably on a last string somewhere in his home, lying forgotten on the ground.

Images swirled in his mind. One right after the other of sick and twisted scenes he'd so often heard tales of. Scenes of his own past tried to mingle in. They tread their own footsteps along side those of Jou. They almost matched in places. It wasn't long before worry turned to burning hatred for Jounouchi's Father. That was inevitable.

But yes, Jou was not at school and Seto was worried to death.

Ask any student and they will tell you. One of the sweetest memories of school is that last bell at the end of the day. But nothing compared to the relief it caused Seto. He'd been pondering to rush out of school, complain of a meeting and then check up on Jou, but the time never came and it was too late for that.

But that last bell rang, sweet and melodic through the hallways and Seto rushed out, taking long strides. Why he didn't use his limo that was so conveniently placed outside to escort him? One cannot draw attention to matters such as these. Just imagine, if Jou's Father was home and saw a limo parked outside with a CEO emerging? The results may not have been pleasant.

~Seto's POV~

I can't really say _why_ I'm so worried about Jou. It's been getting harder and harder to hide any feelings about him that I have. And to see that someone has been beating him just rips something inside of me apart. I'm sure you could say it was my heart.

No one, and I mean _no one_ touches Jounouchi without my consent. Call me obsessive, I don't really care. He is _mine_. Though, I suppose if he's mine, I should remember exactly which house he lives at. These common slums have houses that are all alike. Though, I guess I have a sixth sense about some things because this ugly white house looks to be about right.

It's rare that the great Seto Kaiba is ever nervous. And I'll only admit to myself that I am. But I've been fully trained in the 'Arts, and I've dealt with men like Jou's father before. I mean, I had a father like him once myself. That was, before I pushed him out a window. But that's just a whole other story.

I knock on the door once. Twice. Three times. Is no one even home? Finally I hear some yelling and the breaking of glass. But still no one comes to the door. Frustrated I go to the window.

I can make out the silhouette of Jou's father and Jounouchi's own shadow as well. His Father has something in his hand. Is that a broken beer bottle? He brings it down towards Jou again and I can hear a loud whimper escape the boy's lips.

I can't take it anymore. I should just rush in and stop all of this now. But something is holding me back. What could _possibly_ be holding me back?

"And what are you doing snooping around here?"

Oh. That.

I throw Honda's arms off of me. "I'm going in!" This was followed by another scream from Jounouchi. I cringed. "Why can't I go in?"

Honda hesitated. "He has a gun."

"HE WHAT?"

Honda gulped and brought me out of sight of the window. "Jou's Father keeps it close to the door. If anyone catches him beating on Jou, then he'll shoot. And by the way things are going, I don't think he's afraid to do it either."

Shit. Shit. Shit. What should I do now? If I go in there, both my life and Jou's are in danger. But if I stay out here, Jou would continue to get beaten. I hate having a conscience.

~ Normal ~

Honda snuck around the front of the house again, and ran down the street. He either realized that there was nothing he could do, or he was a chicken. Seto figured it was the latter, but that's exactly how he thought.

Seto stayed in his position underneath the window, cringing every time he heard a yell from Jou. His eyes were shut tight and with every passing second, another stab felt like it was panging at his heart.

But then the yelling became louder, and Seto could have sworn closer. Then the door opened wide.

"And I don't want to see your face again tonight! _You_ figure out how to get in the garage tonight. If not, _sleep outside!_" Jou's father's face was red and a vein was throbbing in his neck. He kicked Jou's limp body out the front door, and the blonde collapsed on the ground, hugging himself tightly and covered in blood and tears.

As soon as the door closed, Seto was at Jou's side.

"Jounouchi! Can you hear me?" Cuts from the broken glass pierced fresh skin and mangled with the scarred tissue of formerly abused skin. Jou was a sorry mess, and Seto picked up his head and set it gently in his lap.

"Don't... touch..." Jou whimpered before breaking out into heaping sobs. "Don't hit... me!"

"Shh..." Seto rocked the blonde softly, stroking his hair away from his face. "It's just me, Seto."

"Seto?"

"Yes, and it's alright...I don't want to see you hurt anymore. You're staying with me." The CEO helped Jou sit up straight and wiped his face with a cloth. 

"But Father will... he'll be angry with me." The blonde sniffed, his tears forming to a close.

"But I won't let him get you. Come on."

~ Jou's POV ~

It's amazing how much someone can change. I mean, you think you know a guy and then WHAM! He's someone completely different. He's almost... likeable you know?

Anyway, that's how Seto's been acting. He took me home after helping me down the block and calling up his limo. My whole life of knowing the guy, I had it figured that he was this ruthless CEO with no heart at all.

And I hate being proved wrong. But at least he's getting me away from _him_.

I can hardly remember how things started with Father. I mean, he never used to hit me so much. It was just before Mother left that everything started happening. And who knows another 16 year old that gets as pummeled as I do by their Father? Most teenagers I've heard have parents that don't pay attention to them. They're so lucky.

You would think I'd be used to the pain by now. And I am. But ever since Seto showed me compassion in the bathroom yesterday, I can't stop crying at anything. In the limousine, he tends to my new wounds that _Father_ made with that broken beer bottle. I think it's amazing the way Seto's hands can be so tough and hard when he has his dark profile at school. But here and now, he's like an angel.

So what can you do when an angel is caressing you? Fall into the depths of sleep, so I think that's exactly what I'll do.

****

TBC

****

Ending Notes:

No, reviewers, that's **not** the end. I've still got some peculiar ideas that I might want to get down. Though, I'm a little surprised at how calm Jou's acting inside about all of this...

****

Yugi Muse: You need to write a humor fic. BADLY.

Eheh ^.^;;;

****

Yami Muse: R&R!


	4. Comfort

****

::Kitzaku-san::

****

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. But I do own my very own Chibi Otogi muse!

****

Chibi Otogi: Oyaho! ^_^

****

Authoress Note: I'm _so sorry_ for not writing in SUCH a freaking long time! I can't really think of a good excuse other than I've been stuck, I've had a buttload of homework, I've been working on other stories, and I'm been reading/writing webcomics. Not too mention I've been in an uber-big Otogi/Jou mood and working on my Otogi shrine. ^-^;;; Eheh… but I haven't died completely! So, to make it up to you guys… I decided to make a… bath scene! ^_^ Hee…

I want to thank everyone for all the support, and e-mails and crap they had to put up with while I was on my brief hiatus. I hope you all haven't forgotten about this keen little ficcie over here! Yano—if I still had the reviews from the old version of this, I woulda had over 100? I had approx. 60 and this is 40-ish so you do the math. ^.^; Here's to technically 100 more!

****

::Fragile::

~Jou's POV~

You would think I'd be used to the pain by now. And I am. But ever since Seto showed me compassion in the bathroom yesterday, I can't stop crying at anything. In the limousine, he tends to my new wounds that _Father_ made with that broken beer bottle. I think it's amazing the way Seto's hands can be so tough and hard when he has his dark profile at school. But here and now, he's like an angel.

So what can you do when an angel is caressing you? Fall into the depths of sleep, so I think that's exactly what I'll do.

****

::Chapter 4::

Jou was asleep by the time they had reached Seto's Mansion. Seto figured he would be. Someone who had to go through what Jou had would be exhausted anyway. One of his guards that opened the door offered to wake the sleeping blonde up.

"No, I've got it, thank you." Seto said briskly as he stepped out of the car. He turned around and scooped the sleeping Jou into his arms. He was a little heavy and still soaked a bit in blood, but at the moment, Seto didn't really care. The CEO carried Jou up the steps into his mansion and once they entered, the blonde stirred.

"Ugh… where am I?" He held his head. (Authoress: Oh wow… lots of H's. That called alliteration or something?)

"You're at my place." Seto said calmly, pausing to look into his caramel eyes. "No one can get you here."

Jou tried to smile, but went into a coughing fit instead. Worried, Seto took him to the front lounge and set him on the couch. "Are you alright?" As soon as he said it, Seto silently cursed himself. It was an awfully stupid thing to ask.

"I wish I could say yes." Jou answered, a little sheepishly. He threw another coughing fit again. Seto placed a comforting hand on the blonde's back. When the fit finally receded, Jou wiped something from his mouth. Seto barely saw a flash of red… blood? Was Jou coughing up _blood_?

"We need to get you some help-" Seto started.

"NO!" Jou's eyes went wide with shock.

Seto sighed reluctantly. "I know you refuse to get professional help. But I want to do everything in my power to get you back in a good mood. You could at least do with a bath."

Jou sighed, relieved that he wouldn't have to let his secret known to anyone else. And what Seto said was true. Jou rarely ever had the chance to take a bath. His Father didn't want him wasting water on himself. Why his friends managed to stand around him for so long surprised even him at times. "Yeah."

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Seto helped Jou to stand up again.

"Just, show me where it is… I can take care of myself." Jou's eyes lowered to the ground.

"You can barely walk." Seto growled.

"But I don't-!"

"Listen. Do you want me to help you or not?"

"Yes… I mean. No! I can take care of myself, just like I said!"

"Oh, then perhaps I should have left you back there?" Seto let go of Jou and folded his arms. The sudden lack of support caused Jou to falter and hit the ground hard.

Jou bit his bottom lip and hugged himself. "Alright… just please, don't take me back there…"

Seto reached out and took a hold of Jou's hand and pulled him back up again. Then, wrapping his arm around him once again for support, they walked together down a hallway to the bathroom. Seto opened the door and Jou stumbled in and sat on the toilet seat.

"Here…" Seto began to remove the torn and stained shirt that Jou had on. Jou's hands immediately caught Seto's wrist. The CEO was so shocked at the fast reflexes that he didn't react.

"Do you have to undress me too?"

"Damnit Jou, I was just trying to _help_ you. Can't you open up for at least a little bit?" Seto growled. Jou stared at him hard. " **Fine**. You want to take a bath yourself? Then it's not my fault if you can't stay conscious enough to finish it! If you drown it's your own fault! You're immature, Katsuya Jounouchi."

Jou didn't say anything. He just finished the removal of his shirt and tossed it carelessly aside. After a moments pause, he looked up at Seto.

"What?" Seto said, impatiently.

"A little privacy?"

"Oh." Seto said sarcastically. " _Excuse_ me." And with that, he shut the bathroom door, muttering to himself. "What does it take to get through to him? Does he hate me that much?"

Back in the bathroom, Jou fumbled with the buckle of his jeans. He was shaking so much that it was hard to even undress himself. It would have been nice to get a little help—but he didn't want to risk being seen by Seto like _that_. It was too embarrassing. In any case, once he had stripped to his boxers, he fumbled with the knobs on the bathtub. Try as he might, every time he turned the water on, it was either too hot, or too cold. He couldn't get it in between. And to top it off, he couldn't even get the faucet to run. The showerhead kept turning on instead.

Seto was waiting outside the door, holding a few towels. His devious plan was to walk in and offer some towels. And maybe then Jou would come to his senses and acknowledge his help. Hearing the water run, and thinking the blonde was in the tub, Seto walked right on in:

Only to see Jou in his boxers cursing at the shower head.

"Ah…" Seto blushed. "I brought you some towels…"

Jou whipped around. "I thought I told you to go away!" he now was red with fury and embarrassment.

"Heh, I don't recall you telling me that. It was something along the lines of 'privacy please?'"

Jou picked up a soap bar and got ready to throw it at Seto.

"Hey, chill out…" Seto held up his hands and managed to steal the bar of soap. He set the towels down on the toilet seat. "Remember, I could throw you out at any time…" Jou was quiet and Seto immediately went to the faucet and pulled down on the mouth. The showerhead stopped running and instead, the faucet ran for the bath. He then plugged the drain and poured strawberry bubbles into the churning water.

"Strawberry?"

"Mokuba's favorite."

Jou nodded, pretending to understand. He began to wonder where Mokuba was in the first place, but instead his thoughts wandered back to Seto and how he was standing over the bathtub, his trenchcoat on the floor and his sleeves rolled up.

"Gah!! What are you doing?"

Seto motioned for Jou to get into the tub. "Get in. You can leave your boxers on if it makes you uncomfortable."

"Hey, I let you see me half-naked, and I'm allowing you to help me this much. But giving me a _bath_? I'm not a baby… or a pet."

Seto's eyes flashed with extreme impatience. "You get in the bathtub _now_. This will all be over much faster if you only _cooperate_."

"Geez, what's eating you? It's a little embarrassing to get bathed by someone the same age as you." Jou muttered.

"Well, I don't mind at all. And…" Seto's voice trailed off. Jou slowly inched back towards the bathtub again.

"And what?"

"...it might not be as bad as you make it out to be." Seto finished, only a little hesitantly.

Jou paused for a moment, a pondering look fell upon his face. Apparently, whatever battle he was having with himself, Seto's side had won and he stepped into the bathtub, and sank beneath the bubbles. 

The water was already filled pretty much to the appropriate height and Seto turned it off. Jou emerged, and Seto handed him a bottle of shampoo. After they both scrubbed at his scalp, Jou sighed and leaned back into the bubbles and disappeared underneath the water.

Now that Jou couldn't really see him, Seto smiled—but only lightly. After a moment the smile faded when Jou didn't come back up. Had he really lost consciousness? The CEO reached into the water, found Jou's shoulder and hauled him out of the water.

Jou gasped and wiped his eyes. "What was that for?"

Seto's mouth hung open. "I… thought you lost consciousness under there. I was… worried."

At the mention of 'worry' Jou's eyes widened. "Seto…"

The CEO blushed furiously and reached for the bar of soap that Jou had tried throwing at him earlier. "Come on, let's get you washed up." He took a sponge and rubbed the soap against it until it was soft. He took a hold of Jou's arm and sponged it gently, careful not to irritate the cuts and bruises that went up the length of his skin.

Seto's hands worked expertly around both of Jou's arms and then his collar and around his neck. Then, his hands came across the fresh cuts on Jou's chest. The blonde gasped when the soap entered the open wounds.

"Sorry." Seto apologized and rinsed them clean with water from the sink. But instead of it being warm like the rest of the bath water—it was freezing.

"Ack—cold!" Jou jumped at the sudden touch of the washcloth. Water splashed out of the tub and all down Seto's front. 

" _Sorry_." They both said at the same time. Then laughed nervously, each of them had a lump growing in their throats.

"Ah, let me help you with that, then." Jou reached toward Seto's green shirt to unbutton it, but only managed to soak Seto's front more, plus getting him all soapy.

"I can do it, Jou…" Seto unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it on the floor behind him. He looked around for the sponge and found it again on the floor beside him. Rinsing it off once more, he dipped it into the warm bath water and motioned for Jou to turn around. "I'll get your back."

Jou turned around, now easing up a little to Seto's mysteriously calmer nature. And, since he wasn't looking at the brown haired boy giving him a sponge bath, he wasn't as embarrassed anymore. Not to mention, Seto was right in what he said earlier. He was not at _all_ sorry that he'd let Seto bathe him. Soon, the lump in his throat decided it didn't have a use to be there anymore and left just as suddenly as it had arrived.

"Seto…tell me why… you're being so nice." He said quietly.

There was a silence for a moment. Seto had stopped sponging Jou's back for a moment. Then he spoke, "Must I say it again, Jounouchi? I've laid claim to you. And whatever I want, I get."

"Oh, so am I just some _prize_?" Jou turned around sharply to face Seto's blazing blue eyes. Jou's own caramel ones were glazed over, as if on the edge of tears.

Seto's gaze seemed to soften. And there was a deep meaning hidden behind those blue eyes that Jou searched hard to find. "You'll learn to interpret what I say one day."

Jou blinked for a moment, at a loss for words. Slowly, he turned around again and Seto finished sponging his bath in silence. But still, the words lingered in his mind. _I've laid claim to you. And whatever I want, I get._ And how was Jou supposed to interpret **that**? To him it sounded like Seto was some sort of obsessive sadistic bastard who would do anything to get what he wanted.

And that's what Jou would have believed if he hadn't seen that look reflected in Seto's eyes. Jou had seen Seto look at Mokuba like that once before. Could it mean that… Seto actually cared something for Jou? That he wasn't just doing this to show that he could be irresistible?

The sad truth was, Jou found Seto increasingly irresistible. So much that as soon as Seto placed a hand on Jou's shoulder to indicate that he could get out of the tub, Jou turned around quickly and grabbed Seto's bare shoulders.

They both stayed, unmoving in that position for what seemed like forever, just staring into each others eyes, daring each other to blink. Then, simultaneously, they pressed their mouths together to form a deep kiss. Seto's tongue didn't have to wait long to gain access into Jou's mouth, and his hands went to the back of Jou's head, gripping his hair.

They finally broke, mainly for air, and both couldn't help but turn a bright shade of red. And, almost robotically, Seto grabbed behind him, groped around for a moment and grabbed a towel. The whole time, he and Jou didn't break their locked gaze.

Then suddenly, Seto blinked and any magic that was holding them together was lost. Jou stood up and took the towel. "Uh, thanks." He mumbled and wrapped the warm cloth around his shoulders. 

As Jou stepped out of the tub, Seto took another towel and began drying off his legs. But, as soon as he reached Jou's soaking wet boxers, he stopped.

"Ah, I'll go and see about some extra clothes for you, alright? You can dry off." Seto said quickly and awkwardly. He headed out from the room quickly.

Jou sighed and took a seat on the toilet, gently drying his hair. His mind was playing that kiss over and over again. He smiled and laughed to himself lightly, shaking his head. What that meant, Jou didn't know. It had just been a spur of the moment, but he was %100 positive that he'd wanted that kiss. And Seto… Seto must have wanted it too.

Moments later, the CEO returned carrying a small stack of neatly folded clothes. "Here you are… there's a clean pair of boxers too."

"Thanks." Jou took them.

"I'll be in the kitchen, if you need anything." Seto said even quicker and disappeared.

Jou snorted lightly and changed his boxers. It was obvious that Seto was uncomfortable. It was quite a change to have Jou being the confident one. Perhaps he could use this to his advantage. Pulling on the tight black long-sleeved shirt that Seto had ready for him, Jou stretched a bit. It felt good to be clean again for once. He felt as though he had more energy.

Out of habit, Jou picked up the mess of clothes they'd made of the bathroom. He threw away his old clothes, but was aware of his deck of cards in his jacket. After his father had forced him into the garage, Jou carried his Duel Monsters deck with him everywhere, in case if father should find them and get rid of them. He quickly pocketed that and did away with his old and tattered jacket.

Upon leaving the bathroom, Jou looked back and forth down the hallway. "Oh shit. I should have asked him which way the kitchen was… Wait a moment—if he's got a mansion, why would he be in the ki-" Jou stopped. There was a light smell of cooked meat. Jou was known for his uber-sensitive nose, so he cleverly used that to weave through the maze of hallways and stairways to the kitchen.

Seto was there, talking to a man in a tall white chef's hat. _Oh_. Jou figured. _He wouldn't be cooking anything, he'd be requesting something._

Seto caught Jou's gaze and walked across the kitchen to him. "You look much better already. I'm having the Chef make us something for dinner. It'll be in a while though, so until then, the time is yours."

"That's great." Jou heaved a great sigh. "I'm exhausted."

"You can sleep in my quarters. Follow me." Seto took a hold of Jou's hand and began to lead him through the maze of hallways.

"Seto, I can walk on my o-" Jou stopped mid-sentence one again, because Seto squeezed his hand lightly. The corner of Jou's mouth turned into the tiniest of smirks and he followed Seto's lead, returning the light squeeze.

But all Jou could think of was that Seto had this huge mansion—who knew how many guestrooms there were in the place. And of all the beds Jou was to sleep in, it was Seto's.

And that was saying something.

****

TBC

What can I say? I'm in a REALLY good mood. ^_^ So there's a happy ending to this chapter.

****

Yami Muse: ::sniffs:: It's so fluffy! T.T

****

Otogi: Ayiyi… Kitzaku-san's Yami Muse is the type to cry at just about anything he sees.

****

Yami Muse: OMG! Yugi killed a spider!…the poor thing. T.T

****

Yugi Muse: Dude, chill… it's a spider.

****

Yami Muse: ::sniffs:: Here… R&R Tear drops…


	5. Bother?

**

::Kitzaku-san::

**  
  
**Disclaimer:** The same disclaimer for first chapter applies to the rest of the story.   
  
**Authoress' Notes:** I've mentioned before that whenever I start to write a lot, my drawing abilities start to slack off. And the same goes vice versa. ^^;; I've been writing this in my journal, but only a paragraph every so often. It's so HARD to write! I'm serious! I don't see how people can write Jou/Seto so easily when it's... very hard.   
  
Thank you so much everyone for all the reviews! This is my best story yet, so I hope there are many more to come. I'm terribly sorry for the long wait though. I know there's plenty of people out there checking every day to see an update. I don't want to disappoint you!   
  
**

::Fragile::

**  
  
Seto caught Jou's gaze and walked across the kitchen to him. "You look much better already. I'm having the Chef make us something for dinner. It'll be in a while though, so until then, the time is yours."   
  
"That's great." Jou heaved a great sigh. "I'm exhausted."   
  
"You can sleep in my quarters. Follow me." Seto took a hold of Jou's hand and began to lead him through the maze of hallways.   
  
"Seto, I can walk on my o-" Jou stopped mid-sentence one again, because Seto squeezed his hand lightly. The corner of Jou's mouth turned into the tiniest of smirks and he followed Seto lead, returning the light squeeze.   
  
But all Jou could think of was that Seto had this huge mansion-who knew how many guestrooms there were in the place. And of all the beds Jou was to sleep in, it was Seto's.   
  
And that was saying something.   
  


**::Chapter 5::**

  
  
Seto's bedroom was not like anything Jounouchi had ever seen in person. The bed was enormous, and maroon canopy curtains draped over all sides of it. There were curtains to match on a huge balcony window and his hand-carved custom made furniture was exquisite. It was just enough to make Jou's mouth hang open as soon as Seto had opened the double doors.   
  
The sudden pause must have made Seto a little impatient because he'd already gone a few steps in the room before turning around. "You coming in or not?"   
  
"Ah... sorry. I'm coming." Jou stepped forward, a little wobbly. He was exhausted from the events of the day, and the bath had eased his muscles greatly. Seto's hand jerked out in front of him, a little shaky. Jou looked up into his icy blue eyes with uncertainty.   
  
"Take it, you can't carry yourself." Seto reassured him.   
  
Jou remembered what had happened only moments before hand, when they were in the bathroom. He remembered how easily they had fallen into that kiss, and it was kind of funny how uneasy Seto seemed now. He smiled inside and took a firm grip of Seto's hand and leaned into his side. A shaky, but strong hand wound around Jou's waist to hold him up and the two of them headed towards Seto's huge bed.   
  
Upon reaching it, Jou fell onto its cushiony softness (Authoress: Or does Seto seem more like an extra-firm kind of guy?). He closed his eyes and sighed in content and stayed there for no more than a few moments. His breathing slowed down, until he fell asleep.   
  
Seto stood at the bedside and watched the blonde fall asleep. "He's just so completely like a dog." He muttered to himself. "He trusts me completely now…" His body moved before his mind could think it over, and he was sitting beside Jounouchi. His hand moved to brush the soft, now drying bangs away from the blonde's forehead.   
  
Jou moved slightly in his sleep, causing Seto to jerk his hand back and get a recollection on reality. "What are you doing, Seto?" He said to himself. "You're showing him too much compassion-too much kindness…" the CEO turned around and headed for the open doorway. Jou moaned and turned over.   
  
"Don't leave." He muttered.   
  
Seto turned around and raised an eyebrow. Jou appeared to still be asleep. Perhaps he was talking in his sleep. He turned back towards the doorway.   
  
"Seto… don't leave me."   
  
Seto stopped dead in his tracks and turned back towards the sleeping blonde. "Jou?"   
  
"Not now! Come back!" Jou shifted in his sleep, and ended up on his stomach, his butt in the air. His left arm dangled over the side of the bed. Seto rolled his eyes and walked back towards him. He rolled Jou's exhausted body over and pulled the blankets up over him.   
  
Jou let out a loud snore, and Seto snorted with a muffled chuckle. He's so… innocent like his, Seto thought. Without a second notion, he climbed into the bed beside him and rested his chin on top of Jou's head.   
  
Jou seemed to stir a little, and wrapped his arms around Seto's waist. "I knew you wouldn't leave me."   
  
Seto's mouth dropped, but he closed it immediately. He pulled his head back and lifted Jou's face up to him. Brown eyes met blue eyes and the owner of the brown eyes smiled. "Mornin'"   
  
"You faked the whole time?"   
  
"Yes." Jou grinned. "Well, no not the whole time. But I got you in bed didn't I?"   
  
Seto was suddenly taken aback, "Was that your entire plan?"   
  
"I suppose."   
  
Seto wasn't used to Jou being so aggressive. He had regained a personality of being pushed around due to his Father's constant abuse, but this sudden press of dominance was pushing Seto over the edge. He reached a hand up and brushed a stray lock of Jou's hair from his face.   
  
Seto couldn't remember if he had made the move, or if Jou had done it, but they had pulled into another kiss. Seto's hand pulled around the pack of Jou's head and they drew each other in close. This time, it was Jou who pried Seto's mouth open and forced his tongue inside. Seto's eyes went wide and he broke the kiss instantly. Jou's eyes darted around Seto's. They were filled with hurt and confusion.   
  
"Jou... what are you doing?"   
  
Jou shrank back, still hurt, and in a sheepish voice: "Kissing you."   
  
"Listen to me..." Seto reached under the covers and took one of the hand Jou had wrapped around his waist. "I don't want to take advantage of you. You're feeling open right now because you desperately was to be loved. It's NOT the answer." he squeezed Jou's hand.   
  
The blonde broke his gaze and turned over on his side. "You're right, Seto..."   
  
This simple thought caught Seto a little offguard too. Jou, admitting so easily that Seto was right? His actions were getting much harder to predict.   
  
"Get some rest." Seto patted Jou's shoulder and climbed from the bed. Once again, he made his way to the door. This time, Jou didn't stop him, but he stopped anyway. His eyes took one last glance towards the bed. Jou had curled up into a fetal position and his eyes were shut tight.   
  
Something inside Seto seemed to fall apart. He legs moved when his brain told them to stop. This arms moved to pull the covers when his mind scream for them not to. And he climbed into bed beside Jou again and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. He whispered slightly into his ear. "I'm sorry."   
  
Jou didn't respond for a while. His muscles were tense and his shoulders were stiff. But as the seconds ticked by, he gradually loosened up and turned around. They laid there, together in silence until Jou finally did fall asleep. Seto didn't fall asleep long afterwards.   
  
~*~   
  
Jou didn't know which woke him up first: the screaming or the smell of good food wafting up from the kitchen. His eyes opened suddenly and he bolted upright. Seto was no longer in the bed, but trying to comfort a screaming child.   
  
Well, he was no longer screaming, but now yelling at Seto. The voice, the long black hair--it was none other than Mokuba himself. His face was red with anger and he pointed towards the bed. "What is HE doing here?"   
  
Seto had his hands on his brother's shoulders to calm him down. "Jounouchi is just visiting until he can heal properly."   
  
Mokuba didn't buy it. "But you HATE him, Seto! And he used my strawberry bath bubbles!"   
  
"Uh, he's sorry about that." Seto answered for Jou. "It was my idea anyway. Please, keep it down, though, he's trying to sleep."   
  
"He's perfectly awake." Mokuba mumbled.   
  
Jou didn't really know WHAT to do or say so he pretty much... sat there with his mouth hanging open. Seto turned around and smiled when he saw that jou was awake, but a quick prod from Mokuba managed to dissipate that smile. "Mokuba, just give it time. He'll be gone once he heals."   
  
Mokuba's arms dropped to his sides. "It's your decision. He's helped you before, I guess you owe him one."   
  
Seto flinched. He didn't owe anyone anything. It was Mokuba who sought Yugi's help to release him from the game his co-horts had trapped him in. NOT Jounouchi. But if it was to get Mokuba back on his good side, he nodded.   
  
"Well, dinner's almost ready. Hurry up." Mokuba murmured and left the room. Seto stood up and stretched.   
  
Jou was staring at Seto. He didn't realize he was until Seto turned around and their eyes met. It was only for a brief moment, however, because Jou blinked and shook his head, trying to re-gather his thoughts. "Seto, am I being a bother?"   
  
Seto laughed. It wasn't cold and menacing, like his laughs normally were, it was almost a laugh one would have made at a joke. "This is Seto Kaiba you're talking to. If you bothered me, I would kick your ass out so fast even I would wonder why I let you in."   
  
"I used to be a bother to you." Jou said quietly.   
  
Goddamn, he's being uke, Seto thought to himself. Actually, he didn't even think that at all. He didn't even know what seme was, much less uke. The Authoress just kinda threw that in there to make Seto completely disoriented and say something he normally wouldn't say.   
  
"It's because I like you. You can't bother me."   
  
That disorientated Jou too. He kind of figured as much, but still, hearing it from the Seto Kaiba himself was a bit shocking. The strangest part was, he was afraid he liked Seto as well. But he wouldn't tell him that. He didn't know _why_he wouldn't tell him that, but he just quite simply couldn't. So the blonde sighed and simply said, "Oh." As opposed to the five hundred things he could have said right at that moment.   
  
Seto decided it was time to get things moving along. Mokuba wouldn't wait forever downstairs and quite frankly, the smell of dinner was overwhelming by now. "Alright, let's get you oriented again and we'll go eat something."   
  
Jou smiled. "I'm starving!"   
  
Seto helped him out of the bed and towards the doorway. He didn't really HAVE to help, he did it anyway as an excuse to get close to the Jou. Jou was quite capable of walking, and the bath and nice warm bed had done him more good than he'd ever imagined. When they got to the dining room, Mokuba was already sitting at the far end of the dining table and all sorts of foods were spread across it's top. Seto took a seat opposite of Mokuba and motioned for Jou to sit next to him.   
  
Dinner went rather quickly. Mokuba was silent, and the only words spoken were Seto asking Jou if the food was alright. Which, of course, it was extremely delicious and Jou had three times his fill.   
  
For all the world, Jou never would have imagined that staying at Seto Kabia's house would be so nice. For the longest time, he figured that Seto had people obeying him left and right as slaves. Jou found himself, quite a few times, staring at Seto during his thoughts. He really wasn't the guy he had expected. Once or twice, Seto caught his gaze, gave a little smile and they both went back to eating.   
  
~*~   
  
Jou sighed and sat on the bench outside of school. He and Seto had been fighting that morning on whether or not Jou was able to go to school today.   
  
"This is nothing! I've been to school in much worse conditions than this! I can GO!"   
  
"You're under my care now, Katsuya. I'm not letting you go to school."   
  
In the end, it had taken some puppy eyes and a very enticing kiss for Seto to change his mind about letting Jou go. But whatever the case, he was there and waiting for first period to start.   
  
"Jounouchi-kun! There you are!" Yugi Mutou ran up towards him, smiling. He looked like he'd been running for a while. "When you didn't show up for school yesterday, we were all really worried! Is everything OK?"   
  
Jou rubbed his nose in his usual fashion. "Ah, nothing ol' Jounouchi can't handle! I've had worse days. Just sick is all."   
  
Yugi didn't look convinced, but he didn't want to dig any deeper into the problem. He looked hurt that Jou wouldn't tell him everything that went on. But he didn't say anything. They just stood in silence when suddenly Yugi smiled. "Well, we better hurry up! We don't want to be late for first period!"   
  
"Yeah." Jou stood up and stretched. Seto had already gone in to talk to the nurse about any of Jou's records, and Jou had wanted to wait for him, but he would be late anyway, so he might as well walk in with Yugi. They were best friends, after all. "Hey, Yug?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
"For what?"   
  
"For not telling you what really happened. I'm alright now, though. Please understand."   
  
Yugi looked up and Jou and smiled. "I understand Jounouchi-kun. I was just worried."   
  
Jou turned red. "Thanks for being a good friend, Yug'. It's nice to know someone out there cares." As soon as he said that, he thought of Seto again. And how for the longest time, they were enemies. Yelling, calling each other name, and teasing each other. Could that POSSIBLY be Seto's own way of telling someone he cares? But he acted to nice to Mokuba... Jou forced it from his mind and walked inside towards his first hour class with Yugi.   
  


**TBC**

  
**Ending Notes:** Did Yugi make much of an appearance before this chapter? I dunno, I can't remember and I even WROTE the damn thing. *sighs* I think I'm losing my brain.  
  
**Yugi Muse:** Losing it? It's already lost.   
  
Shut up and stop eating all the tuna. I need that to concentrate.   
  
**Yugi Muse:** That was off-subject and quite offensive. And I'm not the one eating the tuna. It's that damn Chibi Otogi.   
  
**Chibi Otogi:** TUNA 'SGETTI!   
  
**Yami Muse:** Pfeh. At least _someone_ likes my Tuna Spaghetti R&R Cassarole. 


	6. Resolution

::Kitzaku::  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own YGO, and never will.  
  
Authoress Note: In my ending notes last time, I said I needed the tuna to concentrate. So here I am, eating TUNA. I amaze even myself sometimes.  
  
It's been 7 months since my last update. What excuse can I make this time? Er, I DO have an excuse, but it's kind of a mean one. I don't like Jounouchi. *coughs lightly* It's just, I'm such an OTOGI fan, and well, anything that's not Otogi and Honda doesn't interest me. Needless to say, this will be my last chapter. I cannot thank all the reviewers enough for the support this story has gotten. My first (and probably only story) to get over 100 reviews. I was/am ecstatic. Here's to *hopefully* another story in the near future to reach a buttload of reviews.  
  
::Fragile Chappatah 6:: ::Ze Final Chappatah::  
  
"This is what you normally eat for lunch?" Jou's eyes were wide with surprise as he gazed at all the contents of the table. There were huge plates of chicken tempura, various forms of sushi, who knew how much rice and cakes and tofu there were; there was even pocky for dessert.  
  
Seto nodded, completely serious. "You get used to it."  
  
Jou wasted no time in digging into his meal much like a starved dog. Food was spilling over the plate as his chopsticks basically tried to shovel everything into his mouth. He appeared to be a bottomless pit, taking seconds and showing no signs of stopping. Seto merely watched him quietly. Every once in a while he would eat a little bit of this, and a bit of that, but he had to admit, this was fairly amusing.  
  
Jou stopped mid-scarf to look up at Seto, who was still staring at him. Food particles littered his face and he tilted his head to the side. "What?"  
  
"I find you amusing." Seto stated.  
  
Jou considered this for a moment, but then went back to stuffing his face.  
  
They were seated at one of the far tables in the school cafeteria. (Note: Er, I'm not sure if they would have on or not, but let's pretend. o-o; ) Students that passed with their lunch trays shooting the two of them completely awkward glances. Jou was making an ass of himself for one, and for another, it was insane to see the two of them getting along.  
  
Jou and Seto's casual behavior and general lack of fighting had immediately taken it's toll on Yugi. He was seated across the room from the feasting duo, with Anzu, Honda and Otogi.  
  
"I don't understand." Yugi said, poking the monster the lunch ladies had created on his tray. It made angry glorping noises at him. "Jounouchi has always eaten lunch with us."  
  
Honda placed a friendly hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Don't worry too much about it, Yugi. He hasn't left us completely."  
  
"Yeah." Otogi agreed, he leaned over Honda's lap to give Yugi's shoulder a reassuring pat. Honda took this glorious opportunity to wrap his arms around Otogi in a giant bear hug from behind. Otogi fought in protest. "Honda, you big lug! Lemme GO!"  
  
"Not unless you take that comment about a 'lug' back." Honda grinned. "By the way, what's a lug?"  
  
"You."  
  
Honda glared for a moment, but they were both cut short by Anzu's sudden gasp.  
  
She had perked up, closing her eyes matter-of-factly and raising up one finger to make a point. "Jounouchi will forever be our friend! He knows well of the bond we all share! He will see that his interation with Kaiba is just a phase and he will return! Jounouchi is our dearest friend and he's so close. We would do anything for him and he to us. Our bond can never break, because that's it was friendship is for. Friend to the end I always say..."  
  
"Does she have an off switch?" Honda muttered to Otogi, who shrugged.  
  
Yugi sweatdropleted and gave out a weak laugh. They tuned the friendship ranting Anzu out. Yugi looked over toward the table that Jou and Seto were seated at and sighed again. "I only hope he knows what he's getting into..."  
  
Honda raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"  
  
"See," Yugi pointed at Seto. "The way he looks at Jounouchi... I've never seen him look at anyone like that."  
  
Honda and Otogi looked too, and fairly quickly saw the glint in Seto's eyes that Yugi was talking about. Seto was clearly interested in Jou in more ways than one. And it appeared that Jou either felt the same way or, in fact, was completely oblivious to the whole situation. Honda had to admit that Jou himself looked a little better-- as if he'd gone throught a miracle overnight. His wounds looked as if they had been treated and he was cleaner. Honda was a little worried this morning when Jou walked into class smelling like strawberries, but he was reminded that he helped warn Seto about Jou' abusive father in the first place, and Seto must have taken him in. The strawberries worred him all over again, but for a different unexplainable reason more along the lines of WHY and HOW.  
  
Considering Otogi smelled like apples. But that was another story for another day.  
  
---  
  
After school let out, Yugi ran to catch up with Jou, who was walking in kind of a fast pace toward the doors. "Hey, Jounouchi-kun! Wait!"  
  
Jou turned around, looking slightly annoyed, but when he noticed that it was Yugi, he smiled. "Yugi! I barely talked to you all day! How are ya!"  
  
"I'm fine." Yugi said quickly. "But I want to talk to you. It... it's about Kaiba."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Jounouchi-kun, you HATE him!"  
  
Jou seemed to be pretending as if that had never occured to him. "I do?"  
  
Yugi was nodding and talking frantically. "You two would fight like cats and dogs, but now you're not and we're afraid Kaiba will hurt you if you're not careful."  
  
"Why would Seto hurt me?"  
  
"He HATES you!"  
  
Jou stared hard at Yugi, as if staring along would convice Yugi's mind to think otherwise. "No, he doesn't." He stated as clear as any fact in a History book.  
  
"He does, Jounouchi-kun." By this time, Yugi was involuntarily crying. "He always has, and I'm really worried for you. He could be tricking you."  
  
"Yugi..." Jou's voice trailed off, and he seemed to be struggling for the right owrds to say. "Don't worry about me so much, I can hold my own."  
  
"Then why," Yugi sniffed. "do you have so many cuts and bruises?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Yugi's voice was getting louder. "If you can hold your own, why are you hurt?"  
  
"I'm... I'm not hurt."  
  
"Jounouchi-kun don't LIE to me!" Yugi yelled, stomped his foot and elt his tears runs down his cheeks in streams. "You used to be so open with me, don't push me away!"  
  
Jou fell silent, clenching his fists. He sighed after seeing Yugi's sobbing form. Kneeling down, he reached out to hug him, and the crying boy nearly melted in his hold against him. "I'm sorry, Yugi." He whispered. "I'm not pushing you away. I thought you wouldn't want to hear about what happened to me."  
  
Yugi looked up, wiped his tears and sniffed. "B-but I want to help you. I would understand."  
  
Jou glanced down in thought. "You don't have to help, because Seto is already doing more than his share. Thank you for your concern, though, Yugi. You're a real friend."  
  
"K-Kaiba?" Yugi asked, sniffling still. "No, he's not helping. Like I said before, he hates you. He's hurting you..."  
  
"You're wrong!" Jou stood up. "You don't understand!"  
  
"Listen to me, Jounouchi-kun!"  
  
"No!" Jou shut his eyes, blocking Yugi's face. "He's helping me because he's been through all this before! You haven't! That's why you can't help me!" Turning around, Jounouchi bolted out the door, leaving Yugi behind.  
  
Yugi stood alone, mouth gaping open at the door, completely taken aback at what Jounouchi had just done. The two of them had been best friends for a long time now, and Yugi was afraid he'd just gone and completely messed things up. New tears slowly rolled down his face.  
  
---  
  
Before he knew it, Jounouchi was standing outside the gates to Seto's mansion. He didn't and would never go back home. There wasn't anything left for him there at all anymore. Sure, his Father would notice the disappearance, but Jou would deal with that later. In the mean time, he wanted to avoid it all and just stay here.  
  
He was furious with Yugi and how he refused to beleive that Kaiba wasn't this mean sadistic heartless bastard. Sure, he was sadistic, and yes a bit mean, but not heartless. Jou knew he had a heart. Hell, he'd been close enough to hear hear heart beat.  
  
Doki Doki.  
  
Jou whirled around to look down the streets in front of Kaiba's mansion. He'd thought he heard someone coming.  
  
Doki Doki.  
  
The sound came again, and he clutched his chest.  
  
Doki Doki.  
  
He sighed when he realized the sound was his own heartbeat. It seemed to be beating twice as loud and harder than it had before. Why? How the heck should Jounouchi know? Things were moving too fast for him in all directions. For a moment, the gate in front of him seemed to be solid, but the next it was standing water. The ground rushed up to meet him when he hardly moved at all, and it took him a few moments to realize that the world hadn't tilted, but he had fallen.  
  
---  
  
"Is he alright?"  
  
"Yes, just too much stress, his body couldn't take it and he passed out. You were right to bring him here."  
  
"He's my responsibility."  
  
"Are you two related?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What's your relation to him, then?"  
  
"I'm a... friend."  
  
The nurse raised an eyebrow at the taller boy in front of her. She scribbled a few things down on her notepad. "Well, Mr. Kaiba. If you want to see him, he's down the hall to the left."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am." With a swish of his trenchcoat, Seto Kaiba strode down the hallway to the indicated door. He paused for a moment outside, then slowly turned the handle and entered.  
  
Flowers and cards were on a table next to the bed. It was a small pile. Some from Yugi, one from Otogi and Honda together. Jounouchi himself was asleep on the bed. The windows were drawn and the air smelled of detergent.  
  
Seto stood next to the sleeping blonde. His head tilted a bit, remembering the turn of events only an hour or so before. He was coming back from a short meeting after school when he found Jounouchi passed out at his gate. It wasn't anything big and fancy. No helicopters or abulances. Seto simply picked him up, put him in the backseat of his limo and drove him to the hospital.  
  
Seto didn't blame him for this. When he had taken Jou in, he was in pretty bad shape. There was only so much he could do himself, and Jou refused to go to the hospital before. Maybe passing out was all for the best to get him the help he needed.  
  
"I have some good news, and some bad news." Seto murmured to the air. "The bad news, if you'll see it as bad. Is that I've told the authorities of your father. The good news is that he's under arrest for child abuse and neglect." He wasn't aware if Jou could hear him or not. But when Jou made a slight movement, he was certain. His hand reached out to clasp Jounouchi's own. "You are under the custody of the Kaiba household until you're 18. Then you're on your own."  
  
Jounouchi's eyes tightened for a moment, before he was able to slowly blink them open. He moved his head to the side to take a look at Kaiba. He mouthed the word: "Why." But no sound came out.  
  
"Don't make me repeat myself." Seto leaned over the side of the hospital bed and planted a soft kiss on Jou's lips. He pulled back slowly, and let go of Jou's hand. "Get some rest."  
  
As soon as Seto left the room, he turned around to see Yugi standing there. His face was set in a determined shape, and his hands were clenched into tiny fists at his side. Seto returned the gaze and they stood there, letting the sparks fly for a moment.  
  
Yugi relaxed and sighed. "I understand now."  
  
Seto only nodded.  
  
"If you hurt him, I'll come after you." Yugi said, quietly. "You can be certain of that."  
  
"I know." Seto answered, and turned to take care of the hospital bill. "I know."  
  
----  
  
Owari  
  
----  
  
Yami Muse: But what about Otogi and Honda!  
  
Kitzaku: o-o; What ABOUT them?  
  
Yami Muse: Do they live happily ever after too? Where did they get the money for the flowers? Are they even TOGETHER?  
  
Kitzaku: *blinks* Yami, this isn't -their- story.  
  
Yami Muse: *pouts*  
  
Kitzaku: But I'm gonna go write a HonTogi X-mas fic now. Wheeee!! Sorry for the band ending, folks. I'm a little crazy. Have some R&R Christmas Cookies. 


End file.
